


倒带式爱情

by MooseJing



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, M/M, Memory Loss
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:08:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25707925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MooseJing/pseuds/MooseJing
Summary: 刘昊然后仰着下跌，受重力拉扯拖拽的他头脑却无比清醒，刚刚脚下踩空的那刻如同动作慢放，他瞪大双眼，额前与鬓边的碎发轻扬，下意识挥舞双臂想抓住什么在手中。想象中的时间滞缓不过一秒，那完整又沉重的一次呼与吸无疑算作最后的挣扎，即刻便是剧烈无比的呼呼风声在耳边乱刮，那风声蛮横无比地掩过所有声响，其他什么都听不到。身体越来越快地下坠、下坠、下坠……
Relationships: 刘昊然/张若昀, 柴哈 - Relationship, 甜奶 - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -关于警察这职业并不十分了解……一切为剧情需要，不要当真……_(:з」∠)_

一声突然的枪响，犹如惊雷撕裂长空。

下秒钟，一栋废弃居民楼三层的玻璃受到猛烈冲击，透明硬物爆裂后碎成无数尖锐小片，每一片都折射出天边日头濒死时的惨红余晖。

刘昊然后仰着下跌，受重力拉扯拖拽的他头脑却无比清醒，刚刚脚下踩空的那刻如同动作慢放，他瞪大双眼，额前与鬓边的碎发轻扬，下意识挥舞双臂想抓住什么在手中。

想象中的时间滞缓不过一秒，那完整又沉重的一次呼与吸无疑算作最后的挣扎，即刻便是剧烈无比的呼呼风声在耳边乱刮，那风声蛮横无比地掩过所有声响，其他什么都听不到。

身体越来越快地下坠、下坠、下坠……

不，不不不！

他还有很多事情没做，他还没说其实他——

寂静破败的楼区某处传来一声重物坠地的闷响，惊飞几只闭眼停歇在电线上的麻雀。

除此之外，别无其它。

鸟儿们扑扇扑扇翅膀，逆光逐渐化作几个微不可见的黑点，不知去往何处。

一个人静静躺在地上，如果不是嘴角流出了鲜红的血，与睡着时实在别无二致。逐渐地，他左侧肋骨处也渗出红色，像点墨晕染，又像是从身上绽放出一朵艳丽残酷无比的花。

停靠在不远处的警车里，有部对讲机正一遍遍不知疲惫地响着，小红点有节奏地频频闪动，却迟迟等不来人应答。

夕阳余晖消隐，越出旧城区的低矮楼房，街边路灯接连一盏盏亮起，如同两条平行于黑夜中的金色的绸带。越接近市中心这些金色绸带就越发交错，视野陡然抬高，从高空俯瞰那处盘根错节的高架枢纽壮观无比，车辆川流不息地从四面八方汇聚至此，像一个个毛细血管中的红细胞，又由此处输送到城市的边边角角，似乎永不停歇。

在这世上，每一分每一秒都有无数事件正在发生，我们每人身后都拖着一条长长的，看不见的轨迹，轨迹碰撞一次，就将有新鲜的故事诞生。

在这些数不清的事件当中有的平淡如水，就譬如对视握手谈天说地，也有的，会碰撞出老死不相往来甚至生死别离。但无论哪种，说不准都能就此推动你偏离既定轨道，更改此后余生。

在城市那边枪响的一刻，张若昀正趴在办公桌上写调职申请。

他紧握钢笔咬咬唇，眉头都皱在一起，似乎内心在做着什么痛苦挣扎，笔下进度十分缓慢。

所有手续都已经办好，这份申请书作为最终材料正式提交上去后，离开这里，便是再难更改的板上钉钉。

凝眉思索间，安静无人的办公室突然传来一声与警局氛围极不应景的高喊，男人听到自己的名字便抬起头，发现冲自己跑来的是严子山。

严子山比他小许多，甚至比刘昊然还要年轻些，小孩儿刚来他们队里不久，有种侠肝义胆式的正义感，平时性子就急乎乎的，为这个没少挨张若昀的批。

做警察，尤其是一线刑警，光会闷头向前冲可实在称不上明智。

男人叹气，将自己那张摆在桌面上没写多少字的纸连忙团成一团，赶在严子山看见之前就将其扔进纸篓“毁尸灭迹”。

“老师！！”

作为对方进入分队的介绍人，于是张若昀在局里顺理成章又多了“老师”这么一个头衔。

“喊什么？”张若昀双臂交叠垫在桌上，一脸揶揄，抬抬下巴道，“说你多少回也记不住，怎么，想干脆气死我就万事大吉了？”

严子山却一反常态，没有像平时那样嘻嘻笑着接话跟他插科打浑，张若昀疑云渐起，这才观察到对方大汗淋漓就像跑了一千米，站在那儿甚至还有些躲避他投去的审视目光，愁容满面地支支吾吾。

“怎么了……你说话。”张若昀淡淡发问，声音小下许多，他无来由升起股不祥预感，不动声色地上下打量对方一眼，有些干巴巴地开起玩笑来，“又闯祸了？我这次可不帮你去局长那求情。”

严子山仍低头不语，隔壁打印机嗡嗡地运作，墙壁上挂钟的指针哒哒发响，回荡在房间中放大无数倍般一下一下敲打在脆弱的心脏上。

不知过去多久，就在张若昀快要沉不住气时严子山深吸口气吱了声，声音却细弱蚊蝇：“是……是队长，他——”

“他怎么了？！“

小警察被攥着拳头腾一下站起的张若昀吓得后退一步，看着自己平日说话如春风拂面的老师，正像只发怒雄狮般盯着自己，不敢再隐瞒，哽咽着磕磕巴巴开口：“队长……他在带我去盯梢的时候把我甩开了，然后一个人不知道去了哪，我……然后我听到了枪响，找到他的时候……队长已经在坠楼后昏迷不醒……”

张若昀难以置信地瞪大双眼说不出一个字，眼角迅速泛红，呆愣在当场。严子山见他面色变化哭丧着脸彻底失了阵脚：“若昀哥！这可怎么办啊，你没看见，当时，当时——”

张若昀打断严子山：“人在哪？”

“现在在中心医院，我送刘队上了救护车，然后立马就赶回来的！”

男人逼着自己迅速稳定下心神，他颤抖吐出一口气，一直紧闭的双眼睁开，语气中饱含着难掩的干涩：“带我去。”

天气很坏，外加已是这个时段，所以路上已没有多少人出行，果然不多时，密布的浓云再兜不住，便淅淅沥沥落下雨来。

严子山手握方向盘，时不时担忧地偷眼去瞧副驾驶的张若昀。可无论他看多少眼，张若昀都是保持支下巴扭头看向窗外这一个姿势，并且一言不发，安静得骇人。

雨点噼里啪啦砸在车前窗上，前仆后继地赴死，这声音越来越密、越来越急，如同有心机叵测的人在向车中扔小石子。张若昀却什么感受都不到一般，好像自动屏蔽了周遭一切，连目光都没移动过。

都怪我，都怪我……要是我跟紧队长……

严子山咬住嘴唇迅速抹把眼泪，可那眼泪却像是断掉的珠子般越滚越多，他一颗心像是被架在火上烤，要是刘队有个三长两短，他如何向老师交代，又如何向全队人交代……自己就是那个罪该万死的千古罪人！

“哭什么。”张若昀不知什么时候拿了张纸巾，他胡乱在小孩儿脸上抹了把，又将一张新的塞进对方手里，“自己擦干净，别瞎想，好好开车。”

“可是——”

“行了。”年长者没有让他将话说完，“他既然甩开你，肯定是自有安排，别什么都往自己身上扯。”

严子山攥着那张纸拼命忍住大哭的欲望，他明白，老师即便是在眼前这般情况下还在安慰自己，快速擦去眼角泪花，信号灯转绿，一脚油门踩了下去。

一路飞驰驶入医院，停下车，年轻人想先去后备箱给男人拿把伞，没想到张若昀却对瓢泼大雨视若无物，竟是头也不回地径直走进密集的雨帘中。

张若昀自得知刘昊然出意外的消息，短短时间内，面色强装坚毅到现在的他其实就已经是强弩之末。那种高度紧张的状态，简直要比面对未知凶险，时刻准备破门而入端掉一窝不法之徒时还要强烈上十倍。

无论如何，只有亲眼见到对方安好的那刻才能安心，别无他法。强撑他的心锚，是那股莫名油然心腹的自信，对刘昊然的自信——即便凶险万分，他也一定能化险为夷。

可不知怎么的，张若昀像是忽然回忆起什么，表情露出一丝没有藏好的痛苦与受伤，不过只一瞬，他便抹去脸颊上滑落的水滴，在冷雨中疾步而行。

—

“若昀！帮我递下衣服！”

“什么衣服？”

“我的内裤，放在外面忘拿进来了，就是那条灰的。”

张若昀吮吸一下沾了汤汁的指尖，关火放下锅铲闻声走入屋内，一眼就瞅见了那条搭在床边的换洗衣物，他将其拿起，望向偶有刷刷水声传来与雾气氤氲一片的浴室，“怎么又忘了啊？上次也是要我帮你拿。”男人踩着拖鞋挪到那道浴室门边，伸手敲了两下，“你开条缝……我拿来了。”

门应声而开，一时间里面的蒸腾热气直扑人面地向外涌，张若昀猛然一惊，在自己赤裸上身的小男友面前浑然没了那股子淡定气质，倒像只怕水的猫儿，见了湿气便要逃。

刘昊然腰间围着条浴巾，硬是手急眼快地将这只猫拽进了浴室。

门板快速打开又合上，唯一的不同就是少了刚刚那个站在卧室里的人。

“你干嘛！”张若昀惊叫。

刘昊然坏笑，撑着一只手臂将人堵在门边：“当然是想来个浴室play啦。”

张若昀瞪大双眼，他厨房还煮着粥呢：“刘昊然……！全都是水，都把我衣服搞湿了……！”

“这才哪到哪啊，一会儿让你更湿。”刘昊然圆圆的一双眼里满是笑意，一瞬不瞬地盯着男人的双眼，亲亲对方下班后放下来软软垂在额上的头发。

张若昀知道估计这人又是在开玩笑吓唬他，与是干脆抬起大腿用膝盖顶上刘昊然的腿间磨蹭两下，又用拇指缓缓抹过对方凸出且湿滑的锁骨，勾勾唇角撂下一句：“别闹，乖，晚上再玩。”

他说完，一根手指挑着对方的那条平角裤晃了晃，随手搁在洗手台上，眨眨眼睛快速转身离开，将某只小狼崽子炽热的目光全部留在身后，开始在心里盘算今晚饭菜的口味与火候。

这阵子长时间工作焦头烂额，没什么功夫在家开火做饭，而功夫不负有心人，那件沉积许久的案子终于被他们成功揪到一根线头，可就是这根隐隐透着诡异的线头，张若昀与刘昊然推测兴许就是关键所在。

上个月，市里某小区内一名女性在出租屋中上吊自杀。而当民警赶到现场，经过法医鉴定，却发现事情没那么简单，这显然是伪造的自杀现场，受害人是窒息身亡后才又被吊起来的。

凶手没有留下任何蛛丝马迹，只是在女人的后脖颈上发现了一个个小小的数字“4”。

张若昀与刘昊然的突破性进展，则是在海量卷宗与报告中，于外省的某个案件报告中发现了可疑之处——死者为男性，作案手法没有任何相似之处，只是在手腕处纹有一个歪扭的数字“2”，当时被忽略了过去。

由于线索不足，这同样成为了多年未解的悬案。

而现在，好不容易得到闲暇，没有人愿意再去考虑这些阴暗事。

虽然都是大男人，他们俩每天晚饭却也吃不了太多，他们风卷残云般干掉两菜一汤，对视一眼，不愿浪费丝毫时间，天雷勾动地火地就粘乎着上了卧室大床。

寂静夜中，莹白月光洒入漆黑的屋内竟也能窥探一二，依稀可辨一个男人正跨坐在另一人身上。上下起伏的身躯、舒展的脊背曲线、暧昧的喘息与呻吟，无不彰显着令人面红心热的满室春情。

张若昀惊呼一声手臂向后撑在刘昊然大腿上，不知道被顶到了哪儿，后仰着身子将额头汗湿的发向后撩起。

刘昊然突然嬉笑起来，张若昀奇怪盯着他：“笑什么……？”

“我就是在想……不愧是警花，真辣。”年轻人说着，两手揉按骑在自己身上那人的腰窝，立马又惹出一声诱人的轻哼。

“小混蛋……你说谁呢？”张若昀胸膛起伏着骂道，弓下身子去贴近对方的脸，“联欢那天穿女装的也不知道是谁。不然下次你让我搞一回，哥哥保证让你爽上天——唔啊！”

随着仰躺在床上的人一个狠狠顶胯，屋内便停了说话声，只剩恋人间的调笑絮语还有断续模糊的喘息呻吟。

月亮孤零零高悬，星辰也逃逸，一楼窗外风吹过树叶沙沙作响，树木投下的影影绰绰铺了满床。沉浸在火热欲望中忙于纾解的二人在黑暗中忘情接吻，爱欲纠缠蒸腾不断升温，逐步向高峰攀去。

而此时，一点微小红光正如同一只独眼，隐匿在外，安静无比地默然注视着屋内的一切，像个冷漠阴森的旁观者。


	2. Chapter 2

雨过天青，初升太阳的微光从窗外透进屋内，如同半梦半醒的眼波，轻轻柔柔洒在病房内唯一那位病人，略显苍白却仍隐隐透出英气的脸上。

年轻人撑起身，一阵突如其来的眩晕与疼痛猛然袭来，他呻吟一声扶住缠了纱布的脑袋，好在这针扎般的感觉只是稍纵即逝，没让他难受多久。

同时间，趴在他床边的那人被惊动也逐渐转醒，从手臂间抬头，脸颊上显出一道道被压出的红痕，映衬着晨起而凌乱的发丝，很有些狼狈滑稽，但少年只觉得对方可爱。

“昊然……？你醒了？！”男人见到他半靠床头坐着猛然惊醒，方才迷迷糊糊睡眼惺忪的样子半分也无，从怔愣到震惊再到惊喜，最后取而代之的是满脸关切。

“这不都好好的吗，有什么的？”少年得意勾起唇角，像只神气的小豹子。

男人看着对方阳光中透着些满不在乎的笑，陷入一瞬间的茫然与恍惚。

那笑容意气风发，还有股一切尽在掌控的骄傲，简直可以说是对方的招牌。仿佛如今身套病号服，头上还惨兮兮缠着纱布的不是他本人。

张若昀向来最喜欢对方身上这股子劲头，可如今经历过的那些已经成为他最恐怖的回忆，他后怕万分，此刻不禁整个人都气得微微颤抖起来：“刘昊然……！你给我严肃点少拿自己的命开玩笑！你不知道我……我差点就——！”

差点就再也看不见这笑容了！

可他说不出口。

刘昊然看着情绪激动到逐渐有些哽咽的张若昀，对方浓重的黑眼圈坠在眼下，脸色甚至比他这个病号也强不了多少，一看便知最近没睡几个好觉。

少年逐渐敛去笑意，目光愈发认真温柔，伸手缓缓抹去对方眼角滑落的一滴泪，心疼到无以复加：“若昀……对不起，对不起，让你担心了。”

“你知不知道有多危险……！”张若昀再收不住，如同大坝之上出现了几道蜿蜒裂口，许多天下来积压在心底的情绪决堤，在重新听到刘昊然的声音时终于全面崩溃，第一次在对方面前很没面子地大哭起来。

在这段时间中，刘昊然昏迷了几日，张若昀就在这病房里守了他几日，晚上就干脆睡在病房里。期间有许多同事担心他过于操劳，商量与他换班好让他回家休息，他不乐意，态度坚决，非要亲自时时刻刻盯着不可。

大家明白他的心情，也同样十分牵挂受伤的刘队，自发轮换着过来帮忙，期盼对方早日康复。

关于刘昊然的病情，医生给了如此解释：病人从三楼摔下，也许是坠落途中受到了什么缓冲，不然伤势必定不容乐观，更何况还受了枪伤，好在没打入骨肉，居然只是皮外伤而已，实在幸运到令人难以想象，说是上天眷顾也不为过。

可按理说不该昏迷这么久。

刘昊然对于这些凶险一无所知，除了刚醒来时那阵尖锐的头疼外，感觉身体基本没什么大问题；但他却是第一次见到恋人为他哭的如此稀里哗啦，理所应当地认为好好安抚对方才是自己头等大事。

“若昀，若昀……别哭。”刘昊然两手抚摸着对方湿乎乎的脸颊，小虎牙尖尖又露出来，“虽然你掉眼泪的样子特好看，但现在也不许再哭了。”

张若昀瞪大双眼盯着满满爱意快要溢出的刘昊然，微张嘴唇，一时间真的忘记掉眼泪。

清晨透亮的阳光似有实质，空气中细小的颗粒飘飘荡荡，少年捧着自己男朋友的脸在他额头落下温温柔柔一个吻，嘴唇磨蹭着那处皮肤，发出无奈又甜蜜地感叹：“怎么办啊若昀……我好爱你，真的好爱好爱你啊。简直想把你绑在身边，让你永远别想离开我。”

可听见这熟悉的深情表白，张若昀却像通了电似的一惊，手忙脚乱推开少年：“你，你说什么呢……”

刘昊然还以为自己男朋友是被“绑在身边”之类的话吓到了，笑笑又道：“好啦，知道绑架这事儿违法，小爷我要让你心甘情愿乖乖在我身边一辈子。”

他说完话想去握男人放在膝盖上的手，张若昀却猛一下子站起身，他眉头皱得很紧，探究的目光死死盯着刘昊然茫然的表情，嘴唇微动似是要说什么，最终还是只字未吐，动作略显慌张地弯腰给他垫垫枕头又掖掖被角，在原地局促站立着，随后关门声响起，竟然是直接扭头逃似的出去了。

刘昊然傻眼，目视着自家男朋友消失的方向，琢磨自己是哪里做错惹他不高兴了吗？

嘶，头疼……若昀去哪儿了啊……

这男人一生病，心理上真是直线退化成婴儿，越发想要窝进恋人怀里，脆弱地不行。

少年正陷在枕头里委屈着，一遍遍回忆方才的场面，自己明明这才“起死回生”，哪里有什么问题？

然而没过多久，门声又响，刘昊然腾一下坐直，结果很不幸的扯到身体左侧的伤口，立马疼地呲牙咧嘴。

“哎哟刘队你没事吧？“

“严子山？怎么是你小子？”刘昊然皱眉，向对方后面不住张望着——没有张若昀。

“刘队你醒了？我来照顾你啊，你不知道我们全队人上上下下多担心！就连皮特都想你想的食量大减，整条狗都不好了。”

皮特是只帅气的哈士奇警犬，还是当初他跟若昀力排众议要坚决挑战不可能，证明这世间对“二哈”有太多误解，哈士奇也可以成为好警犬。

“少跟我扯皮，”刘昊然很神秘地做个手势，招呼正在从袋子里拿出早餐的小警察凑过来，“看见你老师没有？”

“老师……？”严子山眨几下眼，一拍腿，“刚刚在走廊碰到了，走得特快，我给他打招呼都没看见，可能是去卫生间吧。”

“噢……”

直觉告诉刘昊然有什么不对劲。

严子山打开饭盒拿出碗筷，给刘昊然盛了碗小米粥，其实他没预料想到刘昊然今天会醒，但出于对对方身板与能力的满腔信服，倒也没过于惊讶。

刘昊然昏迷的几天都是吃特制的流食，所以早餐其实是准备给留守的张若昀跟他自己的，此时他庆幸都是些清粥小菜，想来把自己那份给病号也没什么问题，只是笑得很有几分瘆人：“来，刘队，买了点清淡的，要不要我喂你？”

“你拉倒，再霍霍我脸上。”刘昊然极不领情地直摆手，嫌弃地往后退，可马上却又美滋滋一扬下巴，“放那凉凉，我要等我家若昀回来喂我。”

好一个“我家若昀”，整个警队早就知道他跟张若昀是情侣，刘昊然自然也没遮遮掩掩，更何况对他们来说，吃他俩的王牌狗粮早就是家常便饭了，也不是一天两天。

小警察却露出刚刚与张若昀一模一样的震惊神色，舔舔嘴唇搁下碗，犹豫又小心翼翼地开口：“刘队……你，你们和好啦？”

“嗯？”

“太好了，就该这样才对啊！之前搞得多难受……大家都觉得别扭。”

刘昊然感觉有些好笑：“什么和好？我们不一直挺好的。”

严子山突然呛得直咳嗽，嘴巴越张越大，干巴巴陪笑了两声：不是……您之前不是跟若昀哥……都分手了吗……？合着是你俩之间小情趣闹着玩呢？”

分手？！

这回换做刘昊然愕然不已，差点从病床上一蹦三尺高，结果闷哼一声，撩起衣服一看，果然——纱布又渗出血来。

“干什么呢？”

偏偏这时候张若昀回到了房间，面色阴沉严肃。两个人立马乖了，一个迅速端正坐好，一个被子拉至胸口躺下，四道目光齐刷刷看向张若昀，何其无辜。

男人快步过去掀开刘昊然被子，又小心拉起宽松的病号服，看着那渗血的纱布面色忧虑地忍下情绪，开口问道：“疼吗？”

刘昊然摇摇头又很快地点点头，眼神像只明明没犯错误却无缘无故被踢了一脚的小狗，越发委屈。

张若昀拧着眉毛骂他：“知道疼还乱动！老实呆着，我去叫护士看看。”

可说完这话脚都已经踏出去了男人却又折返回来，下巴一抬示意严子山跟上。

严子山望着张若昀的背影又瞅瞅在老师面前老实地仿佛变了个人似的队长，忙不迭赶快做了根听话的小尾巴。心里还在想自己老师使唤人的动作倒是与正抓着被子装乖的那位一模一样。

—

闹钟定时六点半响起，床上的二人顶着乱发猛然惊醒，张若昀完全是凭着条件反射，啪得拍蔫儿了刚刚还在叫嚣的电子钟，跟眼神同样朦胧的刘昊然对视一眼，这才悠悠想起今天是休息日，不用上班。

昨晚做的太猛了……

一想到这，张若昀下面好像还留存有含着粗壮硬物的感觉，没好气在被子底下踢一脚刘昊然，结果被某人缠住了腿不说，上半身也成功沦为树袋熊心爱的树干，又被扑倒躺了回去。

“若昀……周六……睡觉……”刘昊然毛茸茸的脑袋在舒服地在对方胸口乱拱几下，找到最佳位置便赖着不愿动弹，竟然真的又迅速沉入梦乡。

张若昀将五指插进对方凌乱的头毛，动弹几下调整好姿势，脑袋靠着枕头，手下有一搭没一搭揉猫似的抓弄着，大脑放空，一边研究衣柜上蜿蜒曲折的木纹一边眼皮逐渐打架，直至再也睁不开，重新沉沉睡去。

再醒来时，时间竟然已经到了十一点。

男人翻个身，发现缠在自己身上的“八爪鱼”不见了，隐约能闻到饭飘来香阵阵。

他嘴角嗔一丝笑，舒服伸个大大的懒腰，进浴室冲个澡换好衣服，打着个哈欠来到客厅时正好看到刘昊然将最后一盘菜上桌。

“这位客官，尝尝刘氏家常小炒？全是你爱吃的。”

“哟，真不错。”张若昀夹起一片辣椒炒肉填进嘴里懒洋洋嚼着，不忘发出表扬。

“那是，小爷我是谁啊，武能生擒犯罪分子，文能——哎哎怎么大周末的局里还来电话啊？”

才拉开椅子坐下，张若昀好笑地见到接电话的刘昊然表情越来越复杂，最后哀嚎一声趴了桌，嗡里嗡气地哼哼着什么“我起不来了，要埋若昀的胸才能好”。

工作时和休息时的刘昊然，气质真的就像完全不同的两个人。

要加班的刘昊然被叫回去上班，于是张若昀只得一人独享“爱心大餐”。盘算着既然小孩儿不在家，那自己也出去逛逛随便买点东西算了。

男人出门没开车，他想的是周末人多停车场肯定爆满，与其说开车转悠半天浪费油倒不如坐地铁。

其实地铁人也多。

贴近车门靠立着的张若昀无奈腹诽这简直根本不用抓什么，人挤人就能站稳。他又往角落里缩了缩身体，不舒服地仰着头，余光忽然瞥见身边一个连帽衫下面还戴棒球帽的古怪男人。

张警官失笑，太明显了，不是初犯就是业余。

高速行驶的车厢轻微摇晃，果然，在地铁第三次报站时，一直在默默留意的张若昀终于见到那人有了行动——对方将手偷偷伸进一位女士红色的手提包，摸出一块手机。

他手疾眼快一把擒住那人手腕，小偷一惊手机掉了回去，张若昀接下来一声洪亮的“警察”瞬间吸引了所有人目光。

他扯着那唯唯诺诺被逮个正着的小偷下了车，准备上去后直接叫人把他送进片区派出所。可他没料到低头老实一路，令自己放下戒心的小偷却突然眼神凶狠猛然用力挣脱，寒光乍现，对方竟是挥刀过来，张若昀立即躲闪，小偷趁机狂奔而逃。

张若昀哪里肯放过，立马奔跑着追上去。没过多会儿，那小偷身影突然一晃，他便也随后跟着对方拐进一条两座建筑间狭长的通道。

这里连小巷都称不上，光线不能从上空照射进来，紧靠墙壁随意堆放着各式建筑废料与烂纸箱。

那名小偷就逆光站立在过道那边，没有继续逃窜，在身前拉出一道长长的诡异黑影。

不对劲......

张若昀目视前方喘着气，手伸向裤袋里的手机，可就在这时忽觉一阵刺痛，有什么东西被扎进颈侧细嫩的皮肉里。

那是一只针管。

男人脚步半退，眼看就要昏倒在肮脏污秽的地砖上，被随后突然出现的，一双戴手套的手给稳稳接住。

过道本就狭窄的天空变作一道模糊的光，什么东西又捂了上来，天便彻底黑了。


End file.
